Secrets of future past
by tealana
Summary: the third instalment to 'mona's journey home'. what secrets are bound to be revealed? what were the reasons for the events to occur? why did they occur? rated M-MA high explicated violence, gore, cause language (foul language/filth name calling) sexual references and sex scene.


**Prologue**

It was 1972, mina smythe was a waitress in a blue moon café of Brooklyn; New York. She loved her job, happily served each and every customer that ordered then the phone rang as he employer called out to her. "Hey Mina. Phone call for you, hun." Said Mitchell, holding the receiver. "Alright, ill be there in a sec." smiling her happy smile as she took the order then handed to the chef in through kitchen opening and quickly took the receiver from Mitchell. "Who is it?" mina asked him. Mitchell shrugged his shoulders and smiled then resumed serving the customers. Mina answered the phone, only to receive the end calling tone. "Hello? Hmph, your money that you're wasting buddy." Mina said, as she hung the receiver up then resumed back to serving the customers as her co-worker walked with her for a few seconds, inquiring whom it could be also. "So who was it, mina?"

"I don't know, they hung when I said hello." Mina replied, confused at first then thought of it much more afterwards. "Hmm. Strange, could be a secret admirer. It is afterall the 70's, girlfriend." Joanie stated, with a cheek grin and wink. "Maybe, I am curious as why call me at work? Why not, try to swoop me off my feet when I get the park or something, y'know." Mina wondered.

"Yeah, that would be more romantic that way." Joanie agreed. "So, going out anywhere special later, joanie?" mina asked, smiled. "Nah, me and my man are staying in tonight. As tonight is the night. If you know what I mean." Joanie replied, hinting her plans for the evening after her shift. "Oh? I see. Have fun, don't get drunk." Mina joked and chuckled then went to serve a customer that called from table 8.

~later that evening~

Mina finished her shift for the evening and instead of going out to jazz club that she enjoyed to participate for fun. She decided to go home. Mitchell called out to mina as she turned around and he ran to her. "Mina, want some company?" he asked, smiling. "Nah, not tonight. It has been a long day and I rather get some rest as tomorrow is going to be a big day of because Halloween, remember?" she replied and mentioned about the following day whence Mitchell facepalmed himself. "Oh darn, I totally forgot."

"Forgot? You forgot about Halloween?" mina blinked and stated, surprised. "It is my niece's favourite holiday and wants to go trick n treating." He answered, grumbling. "Looks like your day is already filled." Mina joked.

"We still can go to the parade in the square before starting our shifts." Mitchell grinned, cutely and hopefully. "I start early in the morning tomorrow, Mitchell. Doing the triple shift for lucy." Mina explained. "Oh darn, that's harsh." Mitchell answered.

"What can we do about it? Job is a job and Halloween will be back in a year's time. No biggie." Mina assured, smiling. "You're always seem to be happy. Nothing can never bring you down." Mitchell commented. "Oh I wouldn't say that, as I am just happy to have what I have in life, is all." Mina replied, with a happy smile. "Well, anyway. If I don't see you in the parade, I'll see you the next day?" Mitchell smiled back and asked hoping. "Sure why not. May be I'll take you on your offer for bowling and you are buying that cola spider ice cream with sprinkles and chilli corn cheeseburger." Mina challenged, holding her hand out to him. "You and your strange appetitizers, but oh alright, you're on. Just remember, I aint putting the chilli on the ice cream as an dare." Mitchell sheeplishly grinned. "Who said anything about that? Unless you really want to try that?" mina smirked deviously. "Oh don't you dare try missy, scratch that thought from your plot." Mitchell laughed.

"You started it, Mitchell." She smirked and corrected him. Mitchel blushed then huffed alittle, agreed to the challenge. "Oh alright, I'll do it. You have to do it too."

"Oh I will, did you think I wouldn't keep my end of the dare?" she grinned, playfully. "Can never tell if you are going to do it or just laugh at me once I have done the dare." Mitchell pouted. "I will do it, Mitchell I promise." She smiled. "Better not be lying missy." Mitchell hoped as he gazed towards her. "I swear I aint lying, if I prove that I am then I'll do your chores for a week, deal?" mina plotted to manipulate her friend with her teasing game. "Alright, you're on. And ill do your chores for the week if you prove you are telling the truth, deal?" Mitchell offered, holding his hand out waiting for the acceptance of their wager. "Deal." She agreed, shaking his hand.

****  
~the following afternoon, diner~

"How is your stomach?" mina asked, smiled. Mitchell smiled weakly as he held a hand over his stomach. "I'll be fine. That was one strange appetite there. Are you sure you aren't—" quickly covered his mouth as he run to the nearest corner and hurled his guts up as mina chuckled and followed behind him, rubbing his back. "Sorry, mitch. I did warn you that you'd lose the bet. And yes, I am sure I am not pregnant. Why would you think or assume that, mitch?" she asked, curiously. "Well by the strange appetite you have, made me wonder that you could be pregnant." He smiled weakly and chuckled. She chuckled and answered. "I always had strange cravings for my food ever since I was a kid." Mina explained. "Well then, that would mean when you have kids. They'll too have strange appetite like their mother." He commented. Mina nodded and agreeably said. "I believe they just might. But I aint, thinking of having any children just yet. Not for a year or two. I wish to find Mr Perfect first."

"What would you say, that Mr Perfect could be right in front of you?" he stated with a hopeful smile. Mina blushed, smiled back and replied as she grasped his hand. "I had been waiting for a long while, to hear you say." Mitchell blushed darkly, smiled then pulled her to his embrace and lift her chin gently then kissed her lips tenderly. Blinked and blushed before closing her eyes and draped her arms around his neck, kissed him back.

*********  
To be continued in chapter one**

**R&amp;R tootles **


End file.
